The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, most electricity that is generated by oil, gas, coal or nuclear power plants. Burning oil, gas and coal results in polluted air, and all of those fuel resources are rapidly diminishing as the need for electricity has skyrocketed in developed countries. Further, nuclear energy requires the disposal of spent nuclear fuel, which remains dangerous for centuries.
Many cleaner, renewable energy sources are available and known in the art. For example, Solar cells have an unlimited fuel source during daylight hours, but generate no electricity at night. Wind turbines also have a potentially unlimited power source, the wind, but will also not produce any power when the wind is light. However, with no practical way to store excess energy, these sources are generally supplemental to a fossil fuel powered energy system.
Often, wave power generation is using an electricity generation device in a hydrostatic layer of the ocean to transform the wave energy into the electrical energy. To effectively capture the wave energy, the operation of the electricity generation device in the hydrostatic layer is designed according to the up and down vibration of the wave. The movement of the electricity generation device is stabilized to capture the kinetic energy which is then utilized to generate electricity.
Generally, a successful wave power generation apparatus must be able to operate reliably in a harsh environment such as in corrosive saltwater and under less than optimal conditions for example in storms, under constant wave action, etc. Typically, a wave power electricity generation device floats on the water surface, and adopts an impeller to drive the motor rotor to rotate alternatively forward and backward. However, a large amount of energy is consumed in reversing the rotation direction of the motor rotor.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus based on a power converting method of changing reciprocating motion from wave energy into rotational motion for rotating a rotor of an electrical generator.
Other proposals have involved harnessing wave energy. The problem with these energy harnessing assemblies is that they do not magnify the force from the waves, and are not very durable. Even though the above cited energy harnessing assemblies meets some of the needs of the market, an assembly for harnessing a pendulum motion from fluid wave energy to convert to power is still desired.